


Honeymoon

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [199]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Barnaby woke up alone, which was concerning, because he definitely hadnotbeen alone when he’d gone to sleep. But Kotetsu’s side of the bed was still warm, so he couldn’t have been gone for long.





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/172540327315/honeymoon)

Barnaby woke up alone, which was concerning, because he definitely had _not_ been alone when he'd gone to sleep. But Kotetsu's side of the bed was still warm, so he couldn't have been gone for long. 

Barnaby swung his legs over the side of the bed and groped around the floor until he found a shirt, then dragged it over his head and went looking. There were no other lights on in the house, but the back door was cracked open. 

He shuffled out onto the deck and spotted Kotetsu sitting in the corner of the wide wicker sofa, looking out over the beach and the ocean. The pre-dawn air was humid and just chilly enough that goosebumps prickled along his skin, and Barnaby wished he'd grabbed pants as well. 

He rubbed his arms and walked over to the sofa. 

Kotetsu turned to him. "Hey, did I wake you up?" 

Barnaby shook his head and sat beside him. "What are you doing out here?" 

"I came out to see the sunrise."   


Barnaby frowned at him, trying to determine if Kotetsu was kidding or not, but he hadn't thought to grab his glasses and it was still too dark for him to make out details. "Really?" 

Kotetsu hummed affirmatively. "I always wanted to see the sun rise over the ocean." 

"Why didn't you wake me up?" 

Kotetsu poked him in the shoulder. "Because you don't like to be up before dawn, Bunny-chan." 

Barnaby pulled his legs up onto the sofa—it was a tight squeeze, but he could fit—and laid his head in Kotetsu's lap. "I also don't like waking up without you, old man." 

Kotetsu carded his fingers through Barnaby's hair. "So you want me to wake you up when I get up, even though you look so cute when you're asleep?"

Barnaby closed his eyes and melted into the touch. "Yes."

"Even if I'm just going to the bathroom?" 

Barnaby pinched his leg. "No." 

Kotetsu laughed softly, and the tips of his fingers grazed Barnaby's ear. "Are you going to sleep through the sunrise?" 

"I always sleep through the sunrise," Barnaby said through a yawn. 

"But you aren't at the ocean every day!" 

"We're here for a week. I can watch it tomorrow." 

"I bet you'll say the same thing tomorrow morning." 

It was true. He probably would. Barnaby _could_ get up early when he needed to, but the entire point of a vacation was that he didn't need to. "Given the choice between sleeping in a warm bed with you and getting up before the crack of dawn to sit in the cold to watch the sun rise, I'm going to choose the former every time." 

Kotetsu's hand went from his head to his bare arm. "Are you cold? Do you want a blanket?" 

Of course that was what he'd latched on to. Barnaby scoffed. "Only if you can get one without moving."

Kotetsu twisted around like he was looking for one, and Barnaby made a noise that he hoped indicated his displeasure that his pillow was shifting. Something settled over him, and it took Barnaby a few seconds to realize it was a beach towel.

"It was all I could reach," Kotetsu said apologetically. 

The towel only covered from his arms to about his knees, but it was already warmer. "Mm, it's fine." 

Kotetsu's hand found its way back into his hair. "So if you'd rather be in a warm bed, what are you doing out here?" 

"I'd rather be in a warm bed _with you_ ," Barnaby reiterated. "But for some godforsaken reason, you want to watch the sun rise." 

"So you came out here to be with me?" 

He could hear the fond grin in Kotetsu's voice, and it made his heart skip a beat. "I did promise for better or worse. I'd hate to break the vows less than a week after I made them." 

Kotetsu's hand drifted from his hair to his cheek, and Barnaby turned his head just enough to kiss his fingers. "Wake me up when I need to get my glasses." 

Kotetsu traced along his hairline and down to his jaw. "Or I could be a good husband and let you sleep?" 

Barnaby smiled at the word and yawned again. "That, too." 

He wondered if he would ever stop getting a little thrill at the reminders that they were married now, like the weight of the gold band on his left ring finger, the new ID in his wallet with his hyphenated last name, or the fact that he could think of Kotetsu as his husband and not just his partner. Probably not, or at least, not for a very long time. 

But then, given the way Kotetsu had told anyone who'd stood still long enough that they were on their honeymoon the entire time they'd been traveling yesterday, he didn't think he was the only one. 

Barnaby drifted back to sleep to the sound of the ocean and the feeling of Kotetsu's fingers trailing along his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
